Foxfire Academy/Applications/I/Arianna Aftar
Betsyfrancisdamesmer Directions: Please fill in the following table to the best of your abilities. 'B A S I C' 'C O U R S E S' Directions: Fill a box with an "X" if your character wishes to take this course. ---- 'Q U E S T I O N S' 'A B I L I T Y' Directions: Please answer the following questions honestly and eloquently. If your character has already manifested, please skip to question #4. 'P R E - M A N I F E S T A T I O N' 1) Do you plan for your character to manifest? 2) If your answer to the previous question was yes, then which ability (or abilities) have you planned for your character to manifest? 3) What abilities do your character's parents have? 'P O S T - M A N I F E S T A T I O N' 4) Has your character manifested? If so, what ability do they have? Ari has manifested as a Beguiler 5) How strong is your character's ability? Rate them on a scale of one to one-hundred. (The rating cannot be 99 or 100; it must be reasonable. This is asking for your character's natural potential.) 85 6) How much does your character already know about their ability? (Note that this question is note the same as the question above, as it is asking for knowledge base rather than the potential of the character.) Ari's parents taught her all about her ability and she knows a lot about it from her teachings, but little from expirience. 7) What abilities do your character's parents have? Father: Phaser Mother: Inflictor 'S K I L L S' 'N A T U R A L' How good is your character at skills such as telekinesis, holding their breath, appetite suppression, etc.? Ari is incredibly good at every skill, though she struggles a bit once in a while when practicing telekenisis. 'S U B J E C T - W I S E' How good is your character at each of the following: *'Ability Detecting (if doesn't apply, do not answer)' *'Agriculture' One of Ari's best subjects, she knows how to care for living creatures, even if they are plants. *'Alchemy' One of Ari's best subjects, though she constately feels she needs to get better. *'Elementalism' Ari gets amazing grades in this class, though she doesn't care for it *'Elvin History' Only boring for Ari because she knows everything already. She gets great grades in this class *'Metaphysics' One of Ari's worst subjects. She's constantly confused. *'Multispecial Studies' Another one of Ari's favorite classes. She gets great grades and is constantly interested in the subject. *'Physical Education' WHAT IS THIS SORCERY. Ari's worst subject, by far. She constantly struggles. She is known for constantly screaming "WHOEVER INVENTED THIS SHOULD BE VERY ASHAMED OF THEMSELVES" *'Special Ability Focus Session (if doesn't apply, do not answer)' This is Ari's favorite class, the highlight of her day. *'The Universe' An okay subject for Ari, she's constantly struggling, but eventually pushes through. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:AFAA/I/Elite